Ninetendo High
by Kanaymaryam12
Summary: What happend when ninetendo charaters were highschool? well come find out


The petals slowly fell from the cherry trees onto the front steps of the school. It was the first day of Nintendo High. walking up the pathway to the was a red plumber by the name of Mario alongside him was his brother Luigi. Behind them were there girlfriends Daisy and Peach. who were both wearing really short skirts so short that with the slightest breeze there green and red panties would show. Peach was discussing her sex life with Mario to Daisy about how every time mario gets a boner it makes that weird mushroom noise. Daisy snickered at this. Inside the school was a range of students from the small toads in the choir to the heavy weights in the gym. Bowser and Donkey Kong were near their lockers picking on the small pink marshmallow named kirby making him inhale a bubbler. Donkey Kong snickered as he said

"Inhale my dong enragement marshmallow."

Bowser snickered behind Donkey Kong as the bell rang with a loud "dunnanananana"

As Bowser and Donkey Kong left for class there was one other student there a female Charizard staying behind to slip into the bathroom. She knew bowser would never notice her. She just wanted to know why. For you see she had the enormous crush on him. She pokéd (get it? Because Pokémon) her head out of the bathroom to watch the koopa booty swagger away. She slipped back into the bathroom hiding in one of the stalls during her first period. Her first period was memes 101 where she sat next to Samus. Now, Samus hated the current lesson because it was titled sex memes and the current topic was the horny Samus meme. So of course she would have an excuse to get out but not today she had nothing the most she could hope for was a sub. which was just what happened. except for the fact that the substitute was none other than principal Mew. She sighed. No way she was getting out now unless...

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small smoke bomb and pulled the pin as she rolled it to the front of the class while Mew was not looking. The moment it went off, she made her escape to the closest bathroom, which was the same one Charizard was in. She heard a soft crying from one the stalls. Well not so much crying but more of a soft growling mixed with crying. She knocked on the stall door

"Hey Adan. Are... you okay?"

there was a low growl before a high squeaky voice said " No "

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she replied?

Adan opened the door re-adjusting her sports bra. "It's Bowser, he wont notice me and I don't know why." she sniffled a bit.

"Well maybe that's cause he's not the one for you maybe there's another for you."

No one knew, but for the longest time Samus had been harboring a crush on Adan ever since she was a Charmander.

"Well who else could there be?" Adan asked, looking puzzled.

"Well, me for starters." She said, taking Adan's claw in her hand and standing on her tippy-toes and kiss her snout. She blinked before returning the kiss passionately before stopping.

"No it's not right you're a human and I am a pokemon. Society would frown upon it"

"I dont care what they would say, I love you"

Adan blushed deeply.

"I... don't know what to say. I mean, I like you, but ."

before she could say anymore Samus had her against the wall kissing her hard and passionately. Adan eyes widened with surprise but soon went along with it, starting to enjoy it. She grabbed Samus' butt, lifting her up higher so she could get better reach easier. Samus parted her lips slightly allowing Adan's tongue to slide in. Which she did as their tongues did the tango. Samus slid her hand down into Adan's shorts, feeling the poképussy. It was already wet from the roughness earlier. Samus brushed her finger over Adan's clitoris. She let out a very soft moan.

"S-Samus, what are you doing?" She let out with another soft moan.

"I am pleasing you...do you not like it?"

"No, I do it's just...I am not used to it, but it feels so right."

Samus smirked and she pushed against the clit light as Adan let out another moan that echoed through the bathroom. Samus quickly put her hand around the Charizard's snout and made the "shh" motion with her fingers as she unzipped her body suit, revealing her naked body. She stood before Adan. Adan just stared, blushing furiously.


End file.
